


To Meet Again...

by Soukoku707



Series: AfterEnd!Saeran fics [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Brotherly Love, Choi Saeran After Ending (Mystic Messenger), Gen, Just the Reunion Though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukoku707/pseuds/Soukoku707
Summary: "So. Where is everyone?" Seven asked the guard."Mr Han, Ms Kang, Ms Aera, and Mr Saeran are waiting at the first aid center treating your friend, Sir." He said.Hold on, did he just say-"Did you just say 'Mr Saeran?'" Seven asked again. The guard nodded with a, 'Yes Sir.' Seven's heart skipped a beat.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran
Series: AfterEnd!Saeran fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135793
Kudos: 11





	To Meet Again...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok!~ So! Ray's Afterend might be around the corner. (I can wait a little more, as long as it doesn't clash with my other fic plans XD) And I wanted to celebrate. Aera's my OC for Saeran and she's different than the Aera I used for my other fic in case anyone is confused. Happy belated Thanksgiving and enjoy!

**To Meet Again...**

**(Saeyoung)**

_~"Saeran..." Saeyoung touched his younger brother's cheek. He was asleep after a whole day of their Mother abusing them. A single tear fell from his eye._

_"I don't want to leave, but V told me that you'll be safe if you don't come with me. I deserve the Hell that is going to be bestowed upon me, not you. I hope that V brings you somewhere with a lot of flowers. I told him that you like them and he's a great listener!" He smiled a watery smile._

_"Rika is also the kindest woman that you'll ever meet! She makes the greatest cookies!" Was he saying this to convince himself that his younger brother would be ok or to actually tell Saeran that these people were really trusting? Either way, it wasn't working for Saeyoung._

_He wanted to leave a note but the less Saeran knew the better. He stood by the door, his black backpack hung against his shoulders._

_"I promise that we'll meet again Saeran. I swear it." And he slowly shut the dorr behind him.~_

~Seven didn't know who exactly was the one who found out where him and Vanderwood were. Did Jumin hire another hacker that was just as good as he was? He was full of bruises all over his body and the rope was still tied onto his hands, it ached to even move, but Vanderwood heard that they were safe.

The Prime Minister ( ~~Saeyoung's Father)~~ was arrested for the crimes he committed.

A group of guards took Vanderwood first, and for the first time, Seven didn't want his superior to leave him.

(Even though he trusted Jumin, Vanderwood was there for him longer than he was not including V and Rika.)

When it was Seven's turn to be taken, the first thing the main guard did, was untie the rope out of his hands. Seeing his broken glasses, the guard handed him a new pair from his pocket. Despite his blurred vision, Seven could see that the glasses were navy blue.

"Mr Han said that you might need this." He said kindly, even though with his body structure, it made it seem like such a nice voice could be possible from him. _Jumin sure knew how to hire the right people._ Seven thought as he took the glasses gratefully and threw his other pair away. They will have to do for now at least. When all of this is taken care of, he'll get himself a new pair of exactly like the original. The guards led Seven outside. The sudden brightness startled him and he had to cover his eyes.

_When was the last time I saw the sun?_

When his vision finally cleared, he took a look around. It looked like his loving Father brought him to a abandoned warehouse. He looked ahead.

"So. Where is everyone?" Seven asked the guard who gave him the glasses.

"Mr Han, Ms Kang, Ms Aera, and Mr Saeran are waiting at the first aid center treating your friend, Sir." He said. Oh alright, Jaehee, Jumin, the newcomer to the RFA Aera, they all came to see if he was alright! Aera came back from the hacker safely!

Wait... didn't the guard mention another name?

"Did you just say 'Mr Saeran?'" Seven rebuked. The guard nodded with a, 'Yes Sir.' Seven's heart skipped a beat.

_Saeran? Why was he here? With the RFA? Did V bring him here in case the Prime Minister got to him too? What happened when I was gone?_ Seven was a genius, so he tried to put all the puzzle pieces together.

But his head ached if he tried to think too much... _maybe I'll just get the information about it later... for now, I get to see Saeran!_ He thought with a hint of excitement and a hint of nervousness. _What is he going to think about after seeing me in all these years?_

* * *

The first thing Saeyoung saw was the snow white hair. He almost didn't recognize his brother but there he was, in the flesh. Next to him was Jumin, Jaehee (who was tending for Vanderwood), and a girl he didn't recognize. She was holding Saeran's hand

_Is that Aera? Do Saeran and Aera know each other?!_

Saeyoung didn't know _when_ but his legs started to move on it's own despite the pain that it took to move. He barely heard the guard telling him to be careful and that his injuries were too much to even run like that but he didn't care.

Everything flashed around him as he wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders. Aera, who was standing hand and hand with him previously stood away to give the brothers some distance.

"Saeran!" Tears fell from his eyes. He didn't wait for his brother to answer.

"Saeran I am so sorry! I'm sorry for leaving you without any notice! I'm sorry for everything!" Saeyoung didn't know what happened to Saeran in the years that him and Saeran were apart but he had to apologize for it even if he was enjoying life at the fullest.

_Because we're twins. I left him even though all we had was each other!_

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He cried onto Saeran's shoulder. Saeran, who didn't wrap his arms around Saeyoung yet, sniffled.

"I told you he loved you. You were fed with lies and even you, yourself noticed it Saeran. Your bond is unbreakable." Aera whispered into Saeran's ear and only Saeyoung's trained ears could pick it up despite the noise of him crying.

"Brother..." Saeran wrapped his arms around Saeyoung.

"It really _is you!"_

And Saeyoung knew that this time, he wasn't going to leave Saeran again.

It's a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed this one shot!~ The Choi twins deserve the world. Don't you think? Everyone make sure to wash your hands and keep warm!  
> -SK707


End file.
